


Fingers Laced a Crown

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Child Loss, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Mental Breakdown, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Boba watches Din, day in and day out in between his duties as Tatoonie's new leader. He offers a comforting shoulder to Din when the man needs it most.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Fingers Laced a Crown

He watched as Din took to practicing his shots, focusing on something that he could control rather than focusing on the loss of his kid. Boba watched from the shadows, as the Mandalorian kept hitting the bottles, most shattering all over the sand while the ones missed tipped sideways on the low wall. He watches for a few more minutes until he has turns away and returns to his duties as the ruler of Tatooine. Day after day as Din continued to focus on his form, on grouping his shots as best as he could, Boba kept returning when he had a free moment. He wasn’t a fighter, not in the way Boba had been since his father’s death and had been forced into the Republic’s prison on Coruscant at the tender age of ten. 

No, Din was trained to handle long distances and resort to close contact if he had no weapons to deal with the problem. 

Boba watches the Mandalorian, watches as the man’s form grows better and the sadness doesn’t lift off his shoulders despite taking out the frustration on the bottles. Boba watches until one day the man takes the Darksaber into his hand and unsheathes it from its cylinder. It was a unique lightsaber, black as the void and making a humming sound that was a pitch or two off from what Boba remembers of other lightsabers. It was a beautiful weapon, only something a Mandalorian Jedi from long ago could create. But he knew the cost, saw how it tore apart Mandalore who wanted a leader to lead them. Why else would Bo-Katon, Princess of the Kryze clan want to get her hands on it?

Boba watches as Din stares at it, form still and eyes unwavering from the blackness of the blade - the black void captured in a form that would cause just as much damage. This stretches out for a minute, silence as the heat of the two suns bear down on them, everything waiting for what Din would do now that he released the Darksaber. 

The throw was sudden and the temper explosive. Boba moves closer, hearing swears in Mando’a and a few other languages as Din releases his grief, his anger and everything else in between about having to give his kid, his ad, up so that they could become strong enough to protect themselves. Bottles are thrown, smashed - glass everywhere along with the liquid inside, making spots of sand damp as Din continued on his tantrum. Boba gets close enough to pick up the Darksaber, sheathing it back into its cylinder so he wouldn’t accidentally harm himself. 

He watches as Din loses momentum, anger and grief leaving him. It was slow to go, but that’s what he expected after the sudden burst of emotions wanting to get out. He remembers the anger, the terrible anger he had towards the Jedi that killed his father, towards his father leaving him despite it not being his fault. It wouldn’t leave no matter how much he wanted it to, taking years from him that he could have spent elsewhere. 

Boba goes in to offer a hand when Din slumps into the sand, the light sound of crying and gasping breath leaving his helmet. He waits as Din continues to lay in the sand, crying and pouring his heart out to the galaxy as the suns bear down on them. 

At some point, Din calms enough to see him standing there. He stills, black visor looking up at Boba. Boba waits, knowing that he had to take time with this one to offer up comfort that the man desperately needed. 

“Why?” Din asked, voice filled with sorrow and straining after the heartfelt cry. “Why did it have to happen?” 

It was a loaded question, one that Boba wasn’t sure he could answer. He remembered asking it, time and time again about his father’s death, about why his father couldn’t have stuck around to raise him. 

“I don’t know. But you can find the answer here or anywhere you need to.” He holds out his hand, waiting for the Mandalorian to take it. Din stares at it, black visor blank despite the turmoil the man was under. Then, without hesitation, he takes Boba’s hand, standing up. 

He leans into Boba’s form, lungs rattling as they remind the man that he upset their equilibrium when he broke down crying. Boba moves an arm to hold the man, letting him take as much time as he needed before he could start walking back towards the palace. 

Din was smaller, much smaller than him. He was built, yes, but he was slimmer, made for speed instead of strength. Boba notes it and then ticks it away in his mind, knowing it would be useful later when he asked the younger man to spar with him. 

After a few minutes, Din moves, visor looking down at him. There was something behind it that made Boba wish he could see the man’s face. Then carefully, Din pressed his forehelm to his forehead. There were a lot of emotions passed between them in that keldabe, mostly grief. But there was a bit of hope in Din, somewhere tangled in knots of everything else, wishing to be freed. 

They stay like this for a bit. Then they drifted away from each other, moving towards the palace. Boba waits to hand back the Darksaber, knowing it wasn’t his to keep no matter how much he would love to taunt Bo-Katon. Din takes it, holding it in his hands for a moment. Then he clips it back onto his belt and turns his gaze to Boba. 

He doesn’t expect the second keldabe - as if he were expecting the first - but he leans into it, accepting that Din wanted comfort. Boba would offer it, do something that nobody in his youth was able to do for him. 

  
Maybe it would bloom into something more between them .

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my crack at Din/Boba. It was fun to do even if it involved a lot of angst and hurt from Din about losing his kid. I wouldn't mind doing more with this ship, especially with Temuera acting as older Boba (perfect choice, absolutely love his portrayal of Boba, including his voice.)
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
